Point To Yourself
by leaf.ninja-KittieKat
Summary: Law, Kidd, and Bonney have weird dreams about themselves as kids. T for cussing!


One Piece

Kidd X Law

AN: I got this new thing on my cell it gives me prompts to do and I based this off one piece. I'm still stuck on my EC so I hope this will hold you over till I get unstuck. So SORRY for not up dating it so far.

Personal:

What do you think the ten year old version of you would think of you now?

Kidd stared down at his former self. "What the fuck is going on here" He asked looking from Bonney to Law who were also staring at their younger counter parts. "Hey Kidd" spoke a low voice as a shorter blonde walked into the living room. Kidd stared as little Kidd humped and kept staring up at him. "Hey Killer come here for a minute and tell me if I'm seeing things" little Kidd said waving little Killer over into the kitchen. Killer walked up next to Kidd and stared he rubbed his eyes and even lifted up his blonde bangs staring at them with his amethyst colored eyes. "Um… Who are ya'll and what are ya'll doing in my house" He asked looking from little Kidd to big Kidd and so forth around the room. "Hello little Killer your so much cuter now then or from where we're from…" Bonney said as she picked him up in her arms hugging him into her chest. Killer blushed and fought to get out of her arms while yelling that he was gay. "Told you Eustass-ya" Law said smiling. "Where did you find that hat" little Law asked looking up at his elder self. "I found it and when your older you will also" He replied headed past Kidd grabbing his ass and sitting at the kitchen table. "Wait, your dating him" asked little Bonney. "Yeah, I'm dating him, for he is the perfect specimen to match my wicked humor and smarts" little Law said as he kissed little Kidd on the cheek and giggled as a blush bloomed across his cheeks. "Aw, is Eustass-ya in love with little ole me" asked Law giggling as both Kidd's blushed darker. "I take it your Kidd's lover" little Killer stated looking from Law to Kidd. "Yup and the best part is your with Penguin" Law answered laughing. "So, have you learned how to control your emotions" little Law asked as he sat in front of his elder self. "Yeah, I have" He replied looking over to his little self. Kidd sit next to Law with little Kidd sat next to big Law. "You shouldn't control your emotions they'll blow up on you one day" little Kidd replied looking up at Law. "I'll work on that" Law replied smiling. "No, he won't start" Kidd replied looking to little Law who sat next to him. "Why" he asked looking up. Kidd smirked and leaned down whispering into little Law's ear. They saw little Law's face turn bright red and he looked from Kidd to his older self. "Oh" he said looking down red tinting his ears. "What did you tell him" little Kidd asked looking at little Law worried. "Oh, I know" Law said glaring at Kidd. "What did I tell him, than" Kidd asked smirking. "That it'll be better if I was more vocal during love making" Law replied glaring. Little Kidd, Killer, and both Bonney's blushed as little Law's blush darkened. "Okay, TMI" both Bonney's exclaimed. "You need to wear more clothes your not a slut" little Boney said as she pointed her finger up to herself. "I'm a Barbie girl' Animal I've become' Riot" Started sounding in their heads.

Kidd opened his eyes and looked over towards his cell. He press the button on the side and slid his finger across the screen shutting off the alarm. He sat up and said that was one weird dream.

Bonney shut off her alarm humming 'I'm a Barbie girl'. She looked around and chose a pair of white skinny jeans thinking about her weird dream.

Law opened his eyes as the alarm went off. He got up listening as his alarm continued playing 'Animal I've become' He stood and smiled at the smell of breakfast in the air. He patted into the kitchen and saw Kidd standing at the stove. He wrapped his arms around his waist smiling when Kidd turned. "Mmm, Good morning Eustass-ya" He hummed kissing his nose. "How'd you sleep" Kidd asked kissing his lips. "Weird, but good I saw you as a little boy" He replied smiling. "Weird I did to there was me, you, Bonney, little me, little you, little Killer, and little Bonney" Kidd replied. "Yeah, weird I think we needed to get something across to ourselves" Law replied smiling and kissing him once more. "True" He replied.


End file.
